Helga
}} Helga is a minor character on Once Upon a Time. She is the middle sister of Ingrid and Gerda. As children, the three promised to keep Ingrid's magical powers a secret and never leave each other's side. However, things took a turn for worst in their adulthood when threats from Helga's unfaithful suitor resulted in Ingrid making a fatal mistake that killed Helga. Her younger and older sisters were never the same after her death and their pact was shaken. Biography 'Before the Curse' }} As children, Ingrid and her two younger sisters, Helga and Gerda play in the gardens of their castle in Arendelle. They come across a man who attempts to kidnap the latter two, but Ingrid accidentally kills him with ice magic. She fears she's an uncontrollable monster, but her sisters promise to be there for her and they make ribbon bracelets to symbolize their love. Many years later, a ball is held at their castle to find suitors for the girls. As Helga and Gerda prepare themselves, Ingrid reveals she isn't going because of her unstable magic. However, as the ball takes place, Ingrid pays a quick visit to it, but when she sees her sisters having fun, she becomes sad and decides to leave. As she packs her things she's caught by her sisters who persuade her to stay as Gerda has heard of a powerful sorcerer that can help contain magic; it is none other than Rumplestiltskin. They visit Rumple and he gives them a magical urn, which can trap any magical being, in return for their ribbon bracelets, as they're a symbol for love and this makes them tainted with magic. Once they return home, the Duke of Weselton, Helga's suitor, makes a move on Ingrid, but she defends herself with magic. He attempts to lie to Helga about what happened, but she doesn't believe him. A fight breaks out and the Duke's bigotry provokes Ingrid in attempting to stop him with magic. However, he grabs Helga as a shield and she turns to ice before crumbling into pieces, much to Ingrid's horror. Gerda discovers a sobbing Ingrid beside their sister's frozen remains and labels her a monster. Despite Ingrid's pleas for help, Gerda fearfully uses the magic urn to imprison her. She then visits Grand Pabbie of the Rock Trolls and asks him to remove everyone in Arendelle's memories of her two sisters, believing the kingdom needed to forget them to get through the tragedy. 'Post-Death' 'Season 4' Gerda rules as queen and has two daughters, Elsa and Anna. Elsa inherits magic similiar to Ingrid's, so she and her husband set off to Misthaven. They reach nothing, but are caught in a storm. Knowing they'll never make it out alive, Gerda writes a message to her daughters that reveals the truth and tosses it into the sea. Five years later, efforts to protect Arendelle from invasion by Prince Hans lead Ingrid released from her prison. She meets Gerda's firstborn daughter, Elsa, and the two bond over having the same ice magic. When Anna returns from looking for clues on her parents' tragic voyage, she is suspicious of Ingrid's claims due to no record or trace of her. She goes to Grand Pabbie, who confirms that Ingrid is their aunt and that their mother had another sister named Helga. He explains the three girls were very close until one fateful day, Helga and Ingrid disappeared and he wiped all memory of them at the royal family's request. Anna tries to warn her sister of her discovery, but is captured by Ingrid, who takes the magical hat she found in the Enchanted Forest. Asked of Helga's fate, Ingrid tells her niece some secrets are better left buried. Burying the Sorcerer's Hat in a cave, Ingrid makes a deal with him and his apprentice: if she is given what she wants, she will return the magical object. She explains all she wants is happiness, something has never truly known since a little girl playing with her sisters. When her powers were discovered, Gerda and Helga couldn't accept her because they were ordinary. She wants new sisters that have magic like her to be a perfect set, stating her niece will join and that they'll need a third sister to be completed. She assures she will wait as long as necessary until her third member is found. Thirty years later, Elsa ended up in Storybrooke after released from the urn, having amnesia and separated from Anna. With the heroes' help, she delves into what happened. The prime suspect is the Snow Queen, who claims they have a history. Looking in the library, she finds a book that contains her family tree. She discovers that the Snow Queen is her maternal aunt and that she has another one named Helga, who greatly resembles Emma. The two realize the mysterious woman wants to use them to recreate her family. Ingrid succeeds in her plan to cast the Spell of Shattered Sight. She revels in her handiwork until Anna returns with a message from her late mother. Gerda is guilty for the way she let her fear cloud her judgement by turning on Ingrid, along with erasing her and Helga's memory. She pleads for her daughters to correct her mistakes. An embittered Ingrid is in denial of these words until accessing the happy moments the three had together in the memory crystal. This reminds the Snow Queen of how much her sisters loved her. With this discovery, she repents her actions at the cost of her life to be with them in death. In the great beyond, the sisters are shown as children, running across the fields, hand in hand. }} With Ingrid gone, Elsa, Anna and Kristoff go through a magic door to return to Arendelle and restore the memories of Ingrid and Helga to the people. Just before Anna's wedding, she reveals to Elsa that she found a portrait of their mother and aunts amidst the things locked away in the East Wing, their old room, of the palace. They decide to display it in deference to their late family members and reminder to keep their sisterly bond strong. Category:Minor Characters Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Princesses Category:Deceased Characters